


【渊殓】潮

by lyannn



Category: Redoland
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyannn/pseuds/lyannn
Summary: 现代AU
Relationships: 渊殓





	【渊殓】潮

殓迹把冻渊拉来让他坐在自己腿上，年长者温暖干燥的指腹刮过学生的眼廓，他笑了笑：“今天戴了隐形眼镜?”  
“……嗯，为了能看清。”他显然是回想起了上次的光景，耳尖有点泛红，这话显而易见是暗示了。殓迹的嗓音变得黏糊起来，用了点巧劲将怀里的人颠向自己一些：“哎，该怎么夸你好呢。”冻渊被他屈指摸着越发不自在，清澈的眼睛不自觉眨了眨，下一瞬便被温热的吐息和湿软的触感弄得头脑空白。  
殓迹低下头亲在冻渊左眼皮上，手扶在他后背，这样一个举动只需再近半厘便能转为实质的暧昧。  
被殓迹的气味笼罩了。冻渊撑着椅子的扶手，表情微露茫然，脑海里有短暂的念头划过：但是，竟然能清楚看到那粒泪痣……  
他听到殓的气音在很近的距离响起，粉色头发的年长者揉着那柔软的耳垂叹道：“你看，没有眼镜碍事了。”冻渊于是凝眸看着他，勾起的嘴角，精致的喉结，视线随着锁骨没入领口，他心头一跳，将目光重新锁牢了殓的眼睛。这样近的距离无法掩饰心跳，亦不能略过细微的表情。  
殓迹对他眨了下右眼，冻渊欲言又止，他这位老师有惊人的洞察力，同时也爱好保持掌控的节奏。殓迹托住冻渊的脸颊，开始吮吻柔嫩的上唇，有技巧地逗引学生伸出舌尖，与之交缠。溢出的津液从两人唇沿滑落，“唔嗯……”冻渊茫然地睁着眼，不住地喘气，他缓了阵儿便寻回殓迹嫣红的唇吮吻上去，凭着先前学来的经验与直感，闭了眼去侵入柔嫩的口腔，稍显粗粝的舌苔刮过敏感的上颚。  
“哼嗯……”殓迹脸颊泛上红晕，抱着他腰的手臂紧了几分，感觉某些脆弱的屏障已经断然无存，他勾着冻渊的腰，腰胯小幅磨动，薄薄的西裤面料之下，性器顶端已沁出湿润的痕迹。  
冻渊听到他的呻吟，被身躯里升腾的快感与细密的情感捏紧了心脏。衣料摩擦声中，殓迹又启唇含住了冻渊通红的耳廓，细细舔弄，有意发出了啧啧水声，在自己的节奏中满意地感受到学生紧贴下腹的变化。  
冻渊手指攥着殓迹的肩膀，他的性器半勃起，鼓鼓囊囊一团顶在裤裆里，殓迹的手指覆盖在上面，毫不客气地揉捏了一把。  
这时候房间里的座钟当地敲了一声，淹没了这片区域所有异样的声响。冻渊栽在殓迹怀里，捂着嘴抑住叫喊，眼里起了雾，他想让殓迹不这么对待他，但他不知该怎么措辞，或者说他内心深处隐隐在期待发生些什么。殓迹把他放在椅子上，矮身半蹲下去，拉开了裤链，冻渊没来得及阻止，就看到了更为血脉贲张的一幕。  
“又见到你了，小家伙。”殓迹嘀咕着，手指贴着内裤的边缘不住滑动，摩挲饱胀的布料隆起处，他随后很快地褪下了束缚，湿软火热的唇舌凑上去轻吻伞端，他不断流连在那粉嫩挺立的茎身上，虎口娴熟地上下撸动，把它弄得精神奕奕。一旦做起这种事来殓迹更没边际，他本人有洁癖，却由于冻渊的反应实在有趣，便故意舔弄出了煽情的水声。  
冻渊看着他的发顶，间或看到那嫣红的唇吞吐着他的东西。他觉得自己被劈成两半，一半的理智深陷于未知的漩涡之中，一半的本能叫嚣要去进攻与侵占。他在此刻想到了更多的不堪入目的画面，但回过神来只过了短短的几秒。冻渊摸了摸自己滚烫的颊侧，突然抚着殓迹的下巴令他稍微抬头，年长者果真是一脸浓浓的欲念，他蹲在冻渊的双腿之间，脸颊因包裹了性器而鼓起来，稀薄的体液沾在他的嘴角，殓迹眯着眼看他，像是因为被打断而疑惑，但眼中深处却燃着奇异的火光。  
冻渊手臂打着抖，他哑着声音，手背贴了自己额头说：“殓，嘴角。”  
殓迹张开嘴把他那玩意儿退了出来，他将那滴液体用指腹刮下来，慢慢地伸舌舔了干净。冻渊看见他对自己笑了笑，那竟然是极柔软亲和的笑容。

书桌腿在极小幅度地颤动，殓迹后撑的手无意识掸落了一只钢笔，冻渊抵着他光裸的腿根，将自己一点点挤进那窄小的蜜穴里。他们上身的衣服还算齐整，然而在交缠间不免弄出了些褶皱，冻渊的手垫在桌沿和殓迹的腰眼之间，那箍紧的穴壁总有一种吸力令他自然地发力去顶撞这具贪欲的身躯。


End file.
